This document relates to video coding devices and systems, and to timeline strategies employed in conjunction with such devices.
Digital-based electronic media formats have become widely accepted. Digital compact discs (CDs) and audio files, such as MP3s (MPEG Audio—layer 3), are now commonplace. Video media, however, has been slower to transition to digital storage and digital transmission formats than audio media. One reason for the slower integration of digital video media formats into the marketplace is the volume of information required to accurately produce video of an acceptable quality from a digital representation. Additionally, encoding and decoding video in a digital format consumes substantial system resources and requires systems capable of processing information at high speeds. Further, the large amounts of information used to represent digital video also necessitate high-bandwidth transmission systems and high-capacity storage systems.
The development of faster computer processors, high-density storage media, and efficient compression and encoding algorithms have led to more widespread implementation of digital video media formats in recent years. The Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) has rapidly replaced video cassettes as the primary storage media for video due to its high image quality, very high audio quality, convenience, and added functionality. Further, the digital Advanced Television Standards Committee video transmission system is in the process of replacing the analog National Television Standards Committee transmission system.
Computer systems have been using various digital video formats for a number of years. Specifically, computer systems have employed many different methods for compressing and encoding or decompressing and decoding digital video. A video compression/decompression method, implemented using hardware, software, or a combination of hardware and software, is commonly referred to as a CODEC. A number of popular digital video compression and encoding systems have been developed based on the standards propounded by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), including the MPEG-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4 standards. Video CDs and early consumer-grade digital video editing systems use the MPEG-1 digital video encoding format. DVDs, video games, and some direct broadcast satellite systems are encoded in accordance with the MPEG-2 standard. MPEG-4 is now being used to deliver DVD (MPEG-2) quality video at lower data rates and smaller file sizes, and thus enables digital video playback on products ranging from satellite television systems to wireless devices.
The MPEG standards set forth methods for compressing a series of images, such as frames or fields, and for encoding the compressed images into a digital bit stream. When a video image is encoded in an MPEG system, the video image is divided into multiple pixel arrays, such as 8×8 pixel blocks or 16×16 pixel macroblocks. Each pixel array can then be independently compressed and encoded.
When performing compression using an MPEG coder, such as a coder that is in compliance with the MPEG-1, MPEG-2, or MPEG-4 standard, images may be encoded using three picture types. Specifically, images may be encoded using I-pictures, P-pictures, and B-pictures. I-pictures are encoded with reference only to the information within the picture, and thus may be decoded without reference to any other pictures. P-pictures are encoded with reference to preceding pictures, and thus permit the use of motion compensation to provide for a greater degree of compression. B-pictures are encoded with reference to succeeding pictures, and also permit the use of motion compensation. Because B-pictures are decoded using succeeding pictures, however, some reordering of the sequence of decoded pictures is required prior to display.
Digital video systems have also been developed based on standards other than those published by MPEG. For example, similar standards have been circulated by other organizations, such as the H.261-H.264 standards developed by the International Telecommunication Union. Additionally, proprietary codecs have been developed by other organizations and individuals. For example, Compression Technologies, Inc. produces digital video compression tools based on the Cinepak codec and DivXNetworks produces a variety of applications based on the DivX codec. These standard and proprietary codecs represent only a few of the many different ways to compress and encode digital video information.